


Relief

by milkdemtitties



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Deepthroating, Loud Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkdemtitties/pseuds/milkdemtitties
Summary: Kuroiwa takes what he wants and Sakuraba is there to provide.
Relationships: Sakuraba/Kuroiwa Mitsuru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I haven't wrote a fic in a while so here's another Kuroiwa one! Also for people who may have forgotten, Sakuraba is Kuroiwa's cop buddy who's with him in a couple of scenes. Enjoy!

"I'd like to see you try." Yagami stared Kuroiwa down as he challenged the detective. "Why do you suspect me anyway? I bet you don't even have a reason." Yagami mocked, knowing Kuroiwa had nothing on him to have a murder charge stick. The detective challenges back, "I can come up with a few good ones." The two of them stared, challenging one another to say anything.

Director Kido cut in, "Enough! Get the hell out of my office!"

Yagami lets out a sigh and glances back over to Kido. Kuroiwa glares at Kido for a moment and stares back at Yagami raising his finger, "You'll regret this Yagami." He gives Sakuraba a glancing look along with a nod and stormed out of the room. Sakuraba takes one last glance at Yagami before exiting as well.

Sakuraba quickly catches up to Kuroiwa at the entrance and follows him back to their car. He could sense how much Kuroiwa wanted to kill Yagami at that moment. Good thing he knew his partner well enough to know he couldn't hurt a fly. Kuroiwa opened up the passenger side door, got in and slammed the door shut. Sakuraba was not surprised by his partner's outburst. It's not exactly the first time this week. He starts the car and drives out of the ADDC.

Five minutes of driving back to Kamurocho had passed and Kuroiwa had not spoken since leaving Director Kido's office. Sakuraba noticed that since Kuroiwa had met that Yagami fella, he had been more on edge and quick to anger than usual. He pondered what could have happened between the two to incite this change of behavior from his partner.

The two of them were about halfway back to Kamurocho when Kuroiwa spoke up after a long span of silence, "Turn right up ahead and stop the car." Sakuraba didn't feel the need to question the sudden request since he was well aware of what it meant. He felt his dick react at the command. He turned right as told and parked the car in the nearest alleyway. He barely had time to realize what happened before Kuroiwa effortlessly jumped to the backseat of the car. Sakuraba turned off the car completely and turned around to look at his partner.

Kuroiwa had unbuttoned his suit and dress shirt to show off his supple nipples and strong, yet lean body. His tie was loosely undone and pants unbuttoned to relieve some of the pressure. The tip of his dick was already outside his underwear leaking and begging to be touched. He looked stunning.

"Sakuraba, hurry up and fuck me." He did not think twice. Sakuraba stumbled his way to the backseat while loosening his tie a bit and admiring Kuroiwa's body. He managed to find his way on top of his partner and got to work.

This arrangement of sex was a fairly recent change to Sakuraba's daily routine. Ever since Hamura was acquitted of all charges, Kuroiwa has been... angrier to say the least. It was late at night at the police station when Kuroiwa cornered him in a part of the station that was rarely used anymore. He had been ready to go home for the day when a hand was slammed into the wall near his head to block his path. Sakuraba looked down at the cause and saw Kuroiwa looking at him with the same glare he always has.

"Kuroiwa-sa..." Sakuraba was unable to finish as his tie was grabbed with an excessive amount of force. Confusion showed on his face as he was pulled forward suddenly, resulting in their lips crashing together painfully. He didn't know how to process that his partner was kissing him... he wasn't gay?! But man did it feel so good. He returned the kiss with the same ferocity. He could feel Kuroiwa smirk at the change.

That was three days ago. He swears Kuroiwa gets hornier by the day.

Sakuraba currently had three fingers inside prepping Kuroiwa. He was moving them in and out slowly just to tease his partner further. His other hand was slowly jerking him off and his mouth was sucking on his right nipple. Kuroiwa's eyes were rolled into the back of his head and his tongue stuck out. He also swore that he saw a hint of drool coming out as well. Kuroiwa looked like he was in heaven. This gave Sakuraba an idea.

He removed his fingers which made Kuroiwa let out a sigh and a look of annoyance. Sakuraba moved himself up his partner's body and glanced at Kuroiwa who had an intrigued look. He got a firm grasp of Kuroiwa's hair and pulled his mouth closer to his dick. He noticed that his eyes were half-lidded with a playful look in his eyes. Sakuraba took the challenge and forced his dick into Kuroiwa's warm, inviting mouth.

Sakuraba started out slowly fucking his mouth while gripping his hair tightly to test the boundaries. He could feel Kuroiwa relax his mouth so that he could get his dick in further. "Fuck that's hot." He thought to himself. He began to increase the pace of his thrusts until he was pounding his throat to oblivion. After a minute or two, he took his dick out so that he wouldn't cum too fast. Kuroiwa had a few tears in his eyes and his lips looked sore from the abuse.

He kissed his way back down his body and and guided his dick to Kuroiwa's hole. "Are you ready for my cock, partner?" Kuroiwa smirked, "Sakuraba, please. I need your cock so badly! Put it in my pussy and fuck me raw!" Woah, he was NOT expecting that. Dirty talk seemed to be Kuroiwa's specialty. He didn't even know he could be more turned on than he was right now. "Well, I can't say no to a command like that." With that, he began to push in. Once fully inside, he leaned down to kiss Kuroiwa who moaned into his mouth while he adjusted to his large size. Sakuraba cradled his head and moaned into the kiss.

"Fucking move already." Kuroiwa commanded harshly. Sakuraba wanted to tease him longer but his hole was so warm and tight that he just wanted to pound into him as soon as possible. He grabbed onto Kuroiwa's hips and started to move slowly. Sakuraba was getting just as impatient as Kuroiwa was and began to speed his thrusts, slamming into his tight hole.

"Fuck, Sakuraba it feels so good! Your big dick is filling my hole so much!" Kuroiwa was a sight to behold. He had his eye half lidded, mouth hanging open with a little drool and his tongue is slightly hanging out of his mouth.

"Fuck. That's so hot." Sakuraba knew he wouldn't last too much longer with that sight. He grabbed Kuroiwa's dick and timed it with his thrusts.

Sakuraba could feel his impending orgasm while he's watching Kuroiwa lose himself in the pleasure. He's chanting Sakuraba's name with a sting of fucks following.

"Oh my God I'm gonna cum, please don't stop!" Sakuraba pounded as hard as he could until Kuroiwa came with his eyes rolling back into his head and screaming his name. This made Sakuraba cum immediately afterwards.

Sakuraba laid on top of Kuroiwa, feeling the cum from Kuroiwa's orgasm in between them. It felt gross but he could deal since he wanted to cuddle.

"Get off me you're too warm." Kuroiwa used his normal, dismissive tone he uses at work everyday. Sakuraba slowly got up and winced at the cum sticking to him. Kuroiwa grabbed his own clothes and moved back to the front seat to begin changing. Sakuraba felt lonely since he likes to cuddle after sex while Kuroiwa clearly didn't.

"Hey Kuro..."

"Drive us back to the station." Kuroiwa interrupted, acting as if they hadn't just fucked in a random alleyway in their car. Sakuraba noticed a trend after they fuck where Kuroiwa will become distant and angry again and act as if nothing happened.

"Yeah, sure hold on a second." Sakuraba grabbed his clothes and put them back on quickly not to test his partner's patience.

Maybe one day he can tell Kuroiwa how he really feels.


End file.
